


For You I Will, but not enthusiastically

by electronic_elevator



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, hardenshipping - Freeform, kink negotiation maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronic_elevator/pseuds/electronic_elevator
Summary: Archie has a plan to get Maxie into a compromising situation. Written December 2017.(PSA: omorashi means piss so if you're not into that you'll probably want to skip this one)





	For You I Will, but not enthusiastically

**Author's Note:**

> I've always pictured this as taking place in the Aqua base for an Archie and Maxie who were still seeing each other through the events of the games (at least in the early stages of their plans).

Archie and Maxie sat on opposite ends of the couch. Maxie was reading, and Archie was watching him. He had a plan. “Hey Maxie. You ever pissed yourself?”

Maxie’s eyes widened, looking scandalized. “What?!”

Archie snickered. “You heard me; v’you ever pissed yourself? As an adult, I mean.”

“I don’t— I— Archie, why are you asking?” Maxie shifted uncomfortably. He’d been planning to use the restroom after finishing his chapter, so it was… suspicious that Archie said something now. 

Archie, of course, had planned that. They’d been together all day — a sort of at-home date, at Archie’s place — and Maxie had finished a cup and a half of tea in the last two hours. 

“Just… curious, I suppose.” Maxie held eye contact with him over his book. Archie could be intimidating to almost anyone, but Maxie was his equal. Still, the look in his eyes was off.

“I’m not answering you.” And, he shifted his eyes back to the page, though unable to read. Waiting for Archie’s next move. Always analytical, his leading theory was that this was something sexual, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

Archie laughed. “That means you have. Would the Great Maxie be so human as to grace lowly Archie with the story?”

Maxie scowled, squirming a bit once more. “It does not mean anything. Can we change the subject?” Immediately, he knew the request was a mistake. Archie grew visibly more enthusiastic. 

“Oh?? I’m sorry; do you need to go..?” 

Maxie ignored the comment. A few quiet minutes passed until Maxie felt stupid for pretending to read, and said in a mocking tone, “Oh?? I’m sorry; do you have a fetish?”

Archie appeared flustered for a second. Maxie smirked, satisfied. “You’re not subtle.” 

Archie shut up then, almost pouting, which gave Maxie some space to brainstorm the best way to abscond to the bathroom. He’d had to go with some urgency before, but he didn’t see any reason to interrupt his reading before he knew there might be an obstruction to his relief. Now that Archie had called explicit attention to it, he was curling his toes and pressing his legs together. 

Casually, he bookmarked his place and set the book down next to his tea. However, when he moved to swing his legs from the couch, where they were resting near Archie, to the floor, Archie intercepted. 

He moved forward between Maxie’s legs, making the man whimper and hold himself before he thought better of it. “Archie,” he tried to admonish but instead whined.

“Wait,” Archie asked him, moving forward more to kiss the redhead. 

Maxie’s eyes fluttered closed, and he kissed back until Archie tried to remove his hand from his crotch. “You c-can’t —“

“Don’t worry, Maxie,” Archie whispered, taking both of Maxie’s hands in each of his own and reconnecting the kiss. 

Maxie squirmed under the larger man, trying to press his legs together under Archie to ease some of the urgency. He whimpered again, honestly afraid he was going to wet himself. 

“Archie — I need to —“ Maxie tried to explain in between kisses.

Archie pulled back a bit, giving Maxie some space and looking deeply into his eyes. “Do you want me to let you up?” 

The distance was enough for Maxie to get some kind of pressure again. He couldn’t stop squirming, which was embarrassing of itself against Archie’s stillness, still holding his hands. 

“I—“ Maxie wanted to please Archie. But he didn’t want to piss himself. He was far too prideful. “…ask me again in a few minutes.” 

Archie seemed to grow more excited as Maxie had grown more desperate. Maxie could feel him hard against him as he moved back in, even closer now. 

Now that Maxie was compliant, Archie held both of his hands with just one of his own above his head so he could lay against Maxie, spreading his legs further apart. Maxie gasped and yelped as Archie kissed along his chin, and tugged down his sweater so he could get at his neck and upper collarbone. 

A minute later, Maxie yelped louder and more panicked than before. Archie paused, letting go of his hands and leaning away. Maxie was breathing raggedly, and Archie was surprised and concerned to see tears in his eyes. “I — I — I leaked,” he confessed, humiliated already. 

Archie was thrilled, which Maxie saw and almost felt, but did not outwardly react. “Do you want me to let you up?” he asked, already starting to move back further. 

Shockingly, Maxie didn’t, and he grabbed Archie’s shirt to keep him there. He saw how much Archie was enjoying this and wanted to do this for him. Maxie whined, closing his eyes. “Just… tell me it’s okay. Tell me you want me to,” he asked, his voice small and insecure. 

“Oh— oh god, Maxie, please, for me? I want you to. I want you to piss yourself; I want it so bad, I’m so into this. You’re so… god, I love you, Maxie, I’m so glad that you’re willing to do this for me. It’s okay; please let go for me, Maxie, you can let go for me,” Archie rambled, kissing softly on Maxie’s chin and face again. 

“I can’t hold it anymore —“ Maxie breathed, pulling Archie even closer to him as he started wetting, slowly leaking at first turning into a full-on torrent as he relaxed. Archie moved back to his lips and played with his hair, and Maxie sighed and he finally began to feel relieved. It felt so strange to be both clothed and horizontal. The piss was hot and he felt it soaking his pants and through into the couch as well as into Archie’s pants and the bottoms of both of their shirts. 

Archie against him grew more desperate, rubbing against his thigh as Maxie still kept pissing and he wished he’d kept up the encouragements because he felt shame creeping up his neck. 

Finally, after at least two full minutes, he was done, and honestly exhausted. Archie was rutting desperately against him now, clearly close, so Maxie tangled a hand in Archie's hair and watched until he gasped, evidently cumming into his already-soaked pants. 

Archie looked down at him with a blissful smile. “God, Maxie, you’ve been holding out on me… that was so good… do you need me to…” but he trailed off, the question presumably if Maxie would like the favor returned, when he saw how unamused Maxie looked, though the man was trying to smile. 

Archie grew sad. “You… didn’t like that.” 

Maxie smiled for real for a second. “Well. No. However. I liked seeing you so fired up.” He kissed him. “I am not cleaning this couch. Or the floor.”

“Done; fair, good.” Archie agreed, nodding quickly. 

“And can we get in the shower now?” Maxie added, somewhat exasperated.

**Author's Note:**

> Maxie's a sub; these are just facts ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ tbh he definitely needs it... forcing yourself to perfection all the time is exhausting, demoralizing, and unsustainable; sometimes you gotta let someone help you fall apart.


End file.
